


La Voix du Coeur

by Kurokamisama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempted Fix-It, Bets with Death, Dimension Travel, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Grindelwald's Time, Harry having fun, Immortal!Harry, Manipulation, Master of Death!Harry, Mind Games, Morally Ambiguous!Harry, Multi, Mute!Harry, Not, Not a God!Harry, Slightly Unhinged!Harry, Time Travel, Tom doesn't know what's coming, Unhappy!Dark Lords, complicated relationships are complicated, nor does Gellert
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'éternité, c'est long. Vraiment long. Et Harry s'ennuie. Après des millénaires passés aux côtés de la Mort elle-même, le Maître de la Mort qu'il est devenu doit bien inventer un moyen de se distraire non? Alors Harry lance un nouveau pari, celui de faire en sorte qu'un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle devienne un sorcier respectable au lieu d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour cela, il va devoir payer le prix du voyage, un prix auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment: quelque chose qu'il considère presque comme un sixième sens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Au commencement, il y a l'ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow! Avant de commencer avec cette fic, je tiens à préciser que, oui, je continue mes autres fics, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et je ne pouvait pas ne pas l'écrire et la poster! (si ce que je viens de dire a vraiment un sens)
> 
> Donc, cette fic est mon premier non-crossover sur Harry Potter, et va se dérouler dans les années Grindelwald. Si, bien sûr, j'ai assez de motivation pour sortir un autre chapitre...
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire mes p'tits renards, et sans plus attendre:
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: Manifestement, AO3 est un site où l'on écrit des fictions à partir de fandoms déjà existant, alors non, rien de l'œuvre originale de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient...
> 
> A/N: Mes connaissances de Harry Potter se basent essentiellement sur les films et ce que j'ai pu trouver sur internet et les fanfics que j'ai lu, mais prévenez-moi quand même si vous trouvez des incohérences svp!

« … Mort ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Je sais. Comme toujours.

-Oui mais maintenant ça fait une éternité que je m'ennuie, j'ai compté tu sais ?

-Oui je sais.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

Il se remua inconfortablement pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parié sur quelque chose, non ?

-Six cent quatre-vingt-un ans exactement.

-Oh ? Moins longtemps que ce que je pensais…

-Harry, tu te rappelles de comment s'est terminé notre dernier pari j'espère ?

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue.

-N'empêche que j'avais raison.

-Oui Harry, mais tu te souviens des conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

-Pff quelles conséquences ? C'était un monde voué à l'échec de toute façon, incapable de voir la magie dans son sol ! Tu me parles de conséquences, moi je te dis que ç'aurait fini comme ça de toute façon-

-Harry, est-ce qu'un autre différend de dix ans vaut vraiment le coup?

-Mais je m'ennuie ! Il faut bien que je trouve d'autres moyens de me distraire, et tu es là, stoïque, compagnon idéal pour une petite dispute sous forme de débat animé pour faire passer le temps : comment pourrais-je résister ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a manqué une dizaine d'années à récolté des âmes manquant leur Cycle que je sache ?

-Ah, voilà comme je te préfère, avec ce mordant !

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu n'avais pas un nouveau pari en tête ?

-Si si, j'allais y venir, impatient que tu es !

Harry se redressa avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu te souviens de Tom Riddle pas vrai ?

-Je suis d'avantage surpris que _toi_ tu t'en souviennes.

-Ce bon vieux Tom ? Allons Mort ! Je n'allais pas l'oublier tout de même ! On l'a retrouvé dans tellement de dimensions alternatives, et puis il est de mon monde d'origine après tout !

-Et tu te rappelles de ce monde ?

Mort semblait légèrement sceptique et Harry eut un sourire un peu penaud.

-Hmm d'un point de vue… général ? Les détails sont… un peu flous, OK, je l'avoue…

-« D'accord », Harry.

-« OK ».

-« D'accord ».

-Je me demande encore pourquoi tu insistes encore sur mon vocabulaire… C'est pas mon style de dire « d'accord » au lieu de « OK » !

-Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon prétendu _Maître_ avoir un langage inapproprié, imagine ce que l'on penserai de moi si cela venait à se savoir…

-Oh oui tu as raison nous avons tellement souvent des invités ici, je devrais aller dresser la table pour ceux qui viennent pour le thé cet après-midi- Attends… Ah c'est vrai, il n'y a jamais _personne_ ici ! Et il n'y a pas de table. Ni de thé. Et le temps ne s'écoule pas, alors pas d'après-midi non plus. Il n'y a _rien du tout_ en fait.

Mort eut une moue contrite et ne répondit pas.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que ça m'ait passé.

Mort ne répondit pas.

-Enfin bref, ce pari… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… ?

Si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, Mort aurait soupiré, mais il avait l'habitude maintenant et laissa l'autre parler.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est ça… Donc, je pensais que, ce cher Tom, je pourrais lui rendre une petite visite, tu sais, histoire de le voir en personne quand il était encore tout jeune et élève à l'école des sorciers… Et, une fois là-bas, j'aimerai bien voir si je suis capable de le rendre tout inoffensif et innocent au lieu du terroriste sanglant qu'il est devenu plus tard. Histoire de passer le temps tu vois ?

-Harry, pour revenir dans un monde, avec les souvenirs de celui-ci, et avec un corps, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu abandonnes certaines de tes connaissances des mondes et dimensions qui existent tout autour de nous ? Et certaines choses à mon propos également ?

-Moooort, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois déjà, pas besoin de me le redire à _chaque_ fois. Et ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Tom Marvolo Riddle t'as causé pas mal de problèmes avec son trip 'Voldemort', et dans _presque toutes_ les dimensions parallèles à ce monde en plus. Tu t'inquiètes que je ne revienne pas car je ne réussirais pas mon pari, hein ? T'inquiètes, j'ai du temps à tuer, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et je suis peut-être têtu, mais je sais quand laisser tomber une cause perdue.

-Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas Harry.

-Hé !

-Il y a aussi un prix pour que tu puisses revenir dans _ce_ monde-là avec ta mémoire rafraîchit, et c'est entre autre ce qui me fait penser que ce pari va prendre plus de temps que d'ordinaire.

-Oh ? Quand je suis allé dans ce monde qui avait cinq dieux qui se battaient pour sa gouvernance, il n'y avait pas ce problème pourtant ?

-Oui, mais ce monde-là est ton monde d'origine, sans compter qu'il est magique, et donc il y a un prix pour y accéder.

-Comme un péage ?

Mort le fixa d'un regard inexpressif.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. En tout cas, je suis décidé.

Cette fois, Mort laissa vraiment échapper un long soupir.

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir le prix à payer ?

-Nan, ça rajoute du suspens !

-Bon, eh bien sache que ce prix sera mon côté du pari.

-OK.

-« D'accord ».

-Oh arrête un peu avec- »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, Harry disparut abruptement sans un bruit, la bouche encore à moitié ouverte, et Mort soupira à nouveau.

Il allait s'ennuyer pendant un bon bout de temps…

Harry atterrit avec un _pouf_ sur une surface moelleuse et se souvint immédiatement de la texture de l'herbe.

Il s'étala par terre avec un large sourire. Attendre plus de huit cent ans avant de ressentir de l'herbe fraîchement coupée avait clairement été une erreur, et il se promit de ne plus la refaire avant un bon moment. Quoique s'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il s'était peut-être dit ça la dernière fois aussi…

Un flot de souvenirs, qu'il avait pour la plupart oubliés, surgit soudainement à son esprit, tentant de s'imprimer le plus rapidement possible avec brutalité. Les images et visages s'imposant à ses yeux en succession rapide le rendirent plus nostalgique qu'il ne l'avait été en plus d'un millénaire, mais il se sentit aussi un peu coupable, sachant que les seuls noms qu'il avait retenus étaient ceux de son ancien ennemi-juré, de son directeur, de Ron et d'Hermione, de son ancien professeur de potion, et de sa mère.

Se rappeler que le nom « James » et que les prénoms de ses autres amis ne lui avaient pas traversés l'esprit depuis plus de deux millénaires lui donnait envie de s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, mais aucun d'eux n'existait encore dans ce monde, alors s'il y tenait vraiment, il allait devoir patienter.

Mais il avait l'habitude de patienter maintenant, l'éternité est longue après tout, et s'il n'avait pas arrêté de considérer le temps comme quelque chose de linéaire, il aurait perdu la tête depuis bien longtemps. Le temps n'est qu'un concept humain après tout, et après des milliers d'années passées avec la Mort elle-même, une entité hors du temps et de tout le reste, il s'était habitué au principe.

Tout ça pour dire que visiblement personne n'était dans les parages étant donné que jusque là, il n'avait entendu aucun cris d'attentat à la pudeur le pointant du doigt. En effet, Harry, qui s'accoutumait à nouveau lentement à la sensation de retrouver son corps, était nu comme un vers, vautré dans la rosée du matin sans une once de gêne, et reprenant son souffle après l'afflux de souvenirs d'un passé bien lointain.

Après un bref instant passé à reprendre une respiration normale et à classer ses souvenirs en deux parties distinctes dans un coin de son esprit (ceux qui lui appartenaient, et les nouveaux que Mort avait jugé bon de lui offrir pour s'y retrouver dans cette nouvelle époque), il se redressa sur son postérieur et laissa échapper un large bâillement silencieux en s'étirant, ses os craquant comme après une longue sieste dans une position inconfortable.

Puis il se releva complètement et attendit quelques secondes, seuls ses longs cheveux corbeaux, qui atteignaient ses genoux, lui offrant un peu d'intimité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque bientôt trois objets apparurent autour de lui sans un bruit, l'un s'enroulant sur ses épaules et le recouvrant tendrement, et les deux autres flottant joyeusement devant lui.

La Cape d'invisibilité, la pierre de Résurrection, et la Baguette de Sureau.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'enthousiasme des objets d'ordinaire inanimés, même s'il resserra le tissu autour de lui.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé M enchanter ces reliques déjà ?…_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

En effet, l'expérience de Harry avec des objets qui prenait vie n'était pas des plus agréable, d'autant plus depuis l'épisode du journal de Tom Riddle venait de se rafraîchir dans sa mémoire.

Pourtant, les Reliques de la Mort, _elles_ , ne cherchaient pas à lui faire la peau, bien au contraire Mort avait fait en sorte qu'elles développent une personnalité, essentiellement dans le but de protéger Harry, et depuis, à chaque fois que celui-ci reprenait un corps, les trois objets accouraient, peu importe où ils étaient l'instant précédent étant donné qu'ils étaient en réalité en lui, rattachés à son âme. Il lui fallait juste attendre qu'elles se rendent compte qu'il avait un corps pour qu'elles se réveillent et le rejoignent.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Harry était dans le monde où elles avaient été crées, il se demandait s'il y aurait un paradoxe avec les autres reliques déjà présentes…

Mais ce n'était pas son problème actuel.

Pour le moment, il devait trouvé où il était, chercher et trouver Tom, et découvrir le prix de son passage.

Et accessoirement trouver des vêtements…

C'est une fois qu'il eut réintégré les Reliques dans son corps pour un usage futur (très pratique n'est-ce pas?), et qu'il eut métamorphosé un bout de bois et des feuilles en vêtements (qui feraient l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en vol- en acheter ailleurs), que Harry fouilla ses nouveaux souvenirs de cette époque et qu'il trouva qu'il avait atterrit à une époque où Tom Riddle n'était encore qu'un troisième année, et qui, même s'il avait déjà fondé son petit groupe de premiers Mangemorts – les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ou quelque chose comme ça – n'avait pas encore ouvert la chambre des Secrets, n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de son héritage, et n'avait donc pas encore tué son père et ses grands-parents Moldus.

Mais il se rendit aussi compte qu'il était ainsi à une époque où, oups, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait déjà commencée pour les Japonais, et n'allait pas tarder pour l'Allemagne. Donc Grindelwald devait déjà être à l'œuvre un peu partout en Europe à semer la terreur, tandis que Dumbeldore n'osait pas encore l'affronter mais voyait déjà en Tom un Mage Noir en devenir…

Hmm… Intéressant !

Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer Gellert Grindelwald, et surtout être témoin du combat épique entre celui-ci et son ancien acolyte. Ou amant. Voilà quelque chose qu'il aimerait aussi bien vérifier, il avait toujours voulu savoir…

Il repoussa les souvenirs que Mort lui avait offert, et qui étaient pressés de lui révéler la vérité après tout, il voulait l'apprendre lui-même, où serait l'intérêt de le savoir sans même chercher alors qu'il était à la bonne époque pour l'apprendre tout seul ?

D'un autre côté, il apprit qu'il avait atterrit en plein milieu d'un parc près de l'orphelinat de Tom, _Wool's_ _orphanage_ , quelque part dans Londres.

_Peut-être que je devrais en profiter pour aller fouiller un petit peu pour avoir une idée de comment rendre notre apprenti psychopathe plus 'douillé' ?_

Voilà quelque chose que Mort et lui avaient conclu quelques années auparavant, après avoir observé des Tom de plusieurs dimensions parallèles devenir tous plus ou moins des meurtriers : Tom Marvolo Riddle était, indéniablement, et parfois même avec des preuves cliniques, un psychopathe. Incapable de culpabilité et d'empathie, prompt à la violence et à la manipulation, mais aussi ne supportant pas de ne pas être en contrôle de tout autour de lui, et enfin complètement égoïste et ayant des ambitions de grandeur parfois sérieusement exagérées.

Dans l'une de ces dimensions, Riddle était même devenu un brillant psychiatre qui dégustait ses patients avec un bon vin s'ils se révélaient être 'grossiers'.

Ha.

Re-Ha.

Mais bien sûr.

Harry frissonnait encore aujourd'hui en se souvenant de ce que Mort lui avait ensuite confié: s'il n'était pas devenu Maître de la Mort, il aurait été un agent du FBI avec quelques troubles psychologiques, et il aurait lui aussi fini dans l'assiette du gentil docteur avec une place de choix.

Dans une autre dimension, il avait été un dictateur qui avait beaucoup amélioré le système du pays, mais par le sang, la peur et la désolation, et qui avait ainsi finalement été anéanti par un groupe de rebelles.

Dans une autre encore, il était un elfe qui avait mal tourné et s'était retrouvé mêlé à des affaires de magie de sang et de sacrifices humains – ça revenait souvent ce genre de 'pratiques' d'ailleurs…

Pour tout dire, dans la plupart des dimensions, Tom était, soit, quelqu'un de haut placé ou de brillant dans son travail, et personne ne le soupçonnait jamais de cacher des corps dans son placard (ou réfrigérateur), soit, il était un psychopathe ayant perdu tout contrôle sur soi à cause de quelque chose d'autre que les horcruxes et il se faisait attraper tôt ou tard (une fois même, c'était à cause d'une pierre extra-terrestre qui lui donnait des pouvoirs surnaturels mais qui était hautement addictive – oui, il y avait _beaucoup_ de dimensions parallèles).

On pouvait d'ailleurs résumer à trois choses les traits qui ne changeaient jamais chez Tom, peu importe la dimension: son charme (aussi bien son charme physique que son charisme), sa psychopathie, et enfin sa peur panique de la mort (incluant son utilisation fréquente d'un surnom similaire à Voldemort). Même si le dernier n'arrangeait pas vraiment Mort, il avait révélé à Harry qu'il en était toutefois assez content, malgré son exaspération pour tous les problèmes que cela lui posait pour son fauchage.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées d'outre-monde (ha) quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Un homme d'âge moyen venait d'entrer dans cette partie du parc, et se dirigeait vers le banc situé à deux mètres de lui à peine, juste au bord du feuillage d'un saule pleureur, en-dessous duquel il s'était « réveillé ».

L'homme était assez grand et probablement un dandy compte tenu de ses vêtements, de son chapeau haut-de-forme typique ainsi que de la chaîne d'une montre à gousset qui dépassait de sa veste, et de la cane en bois sombre qu'il tenait distraitement. Très classe, mais peut-être un petit peu démodé, même pour cette époque… Donc : soit quelqu'un n'avait pas entendu parler des changements de mode à Londres après la Première Guerre Mondiale, soit cet homme – aussi _dandy_ soit-il – avait un sens du goût remontant au siècle dernier…

Ou bien encore, il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui tentait de passer inaperçu dans le monde Moldu et qui échouait plutôt lamentablement, comme beaucoup avant lui. Au moins ses habits étaient d'un joli bleu marine, et non violets et verts. Urgh.

Il effaça avec acharnement de sa mémoire les images des robes loufoques de Dumbeldore qui venaient de lui revenir en tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'arrivant. Quand il réussit à distinguer le visage de celui-ci, un large sourire – à la fois content et un peu excité, il devait bien l'admettre – s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry, la découverte lui rendant sa bonne humeur qui s'était momentanément absentée.

_Un Malfoy!_

À mesure que le sorcier – car personne ne pouvait avoir ces yeux et cheveux sans être un Malfoy – avançait, l'excitation du Maître de la Mort augmentait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un membre de cette famille, il avait déjà plus de trois cent ans et avait réussit à suivre l'évolution de la famille d'anciens Sang-purs et à retrouver les descendants de Draco, qui avaient toujours (assez miraculeusement d'ailleurs) gardé quelques traits typiquement 'Malfoyens' même si la 'pureté' de leur sang avait été corrompue depuis belle lurette. Il s'agissait en réalité de la seule famille dont il avait pu encore reconnaître les enfants – les Weasley ayant perdu leur chevelure flamboyante depuis une centaine d'année, à son plus grand chagrin –, et donc la seule famille sur laquelle il pouvait encore vraiment garder un œil. Bien sûr il pouvait chercher des signatures magiques similaires à celles de ses anciens amis, et il avait pensé faire ça dans les premières années, mais il avait – et c'était plutôt gênant à admettre – oublié… D'un autre côté, Mort avait été assez compatissant pour lui confesser que les signatures magiques des enfants pouvaient parfois être très différentes de celles de leurs parents… Il n'avait pas dit 'ouf', mais il l'avait pensé très fort.

Il resta tendu en observant les longs cheveux blonds platines se rapprocher, l'anticipation coulant dans ses veines et arborant un sourire si large qu'il devait paraître un peu… dérangé – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

_Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi… Il ne faudrait pas que notre cher blondie s'enfuit avant que l'on est pu s'amuser un peu…_

Alors qu'il devait être à cinq pas à peine du sorcier, Harry – qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué – se débarrassa de son trop plein de vêtements métamorphosés en un clin d'œil et ne garda qu'une panoplie d'aristocrate qui était arrangée pour paraître vieille et abîmée.

Premier challenge, réussir à inspirer de la compassion chez un Malfoy. Ha. Ça risquait d'être intéressant !

Ambrosius Malfoy était, à trente-deux ans – et à l'apogée de sa forme physique –, un homme qui se considérait comme assez accompli, autant dans sa vie d'adulte sang-pur entrepreneur, que dans sa vie de célibataire endurci et fier de l'être depuis (officiellement) dix ans déjà.

Du moins il avait pensé cela avant de se faire éjecter de sa propre résidence secondaire avec l'interdiction de revenir, la tendre veuve qu'était sa mère finalement exaspérée qu'il ait rejeté la troisième fiancée qu'il lui avait été proposée depuis son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Pourtant, il avait été marié à ses vingt ans, et avait tenu bon !… jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans, où il avait déclaré avec passion qu'« aucune femme ne le garderait avec une chaîne autour du cou ! »- avant de s'enfuir, laissant l'ancienne épouse en Égypte où ils étaient partis en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Certes, elle n'avait pas été jalouse et avait même entretenu pas mal de relations de son côté (l'avantage des mariages arrangés), mais lui-même n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre alors que l'engagement magique de leur union résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et se serrait autour de son annulaire.

Bref, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ç'a n'avait pas empêché sa mère de le virer de sa maison de France avec un mot d'ordre : « Ne remet plus les pieds ici avant d'avoir trouvé une fiancée ! ».

Pourtant, même si le fait d'avoir été viré de son chez-soi par sa mère à plus de trente ans était assez gênant – voir carrément mortifiant – il avait pu en profiter pour venir à Londres rencontrer quelques partenaires commerciaux potentiels, qui avaient depuis longtemps sollicité une rencontre officielle avec le grand du marché de la parfumerie qu'il était.

Car Ambrosius, bien qu'aussi sang-pur qu'un descendant d'une grande famille romaine puisse l'être, avait appris à vivre son temps, et avait donc irrémédiablement commencé à élargir son domaine de vente, et à ainsi marchander avec des Moldus. Non pas qu'il les tenait en haute estime pour autant, mais certains faisaient de splendides partenaires qui commercialisaient ses inventions partout dans le monde – un véritable modèle du commerce international, que les sorciers, malgré leur expansion tout autour du globe, dédaignaient sans en comprendre les avantages.

Certes, il en résultait que le sorcier blond n'était pas le plus apprécié dans la famille Malfoy, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire, il avait même faillit être répudié par son grand-père, le Lord de la famille, mais les complaintes de sa mère – bénit soit-elle – l'avaient convaincu qu'Ambrosius n'était pas un traître à son sang (et l'argument que le commerce avec des Moldus avait déjà été fait par le passé par des Malfoy avait sans doute eu un rôle à jouer dans tout cela).

Ainsi, le sorcier avait dés lors pu continuer ses petites affaires, ouvrant des boutiques de parfums sous des faux noms à travers diverses pays, et vendant également des idées de produits à d'autres parfumeurs comme un homme du nom de 'Jean Patou', ou encore à un individu du nom de 'Guerlain'- mais en toute discrétion bien sûr après tout : « il ne fallait tout de même pas que ça se sache dans le monde Sorcier ! ».

(Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de continuer un tel 'business' d'ailleurs, mais il s'ennuyait et aimait bien les affaires – à l'opposé du reste des Malfoy, contents dans leur fortune personnelle et les impôts non-existants à payer.)

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour le sorcier. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de France d'une certaine Gabrielle Chanel qui répondait à une de ses lettres, d'une manière assez sèche, qu'elle n'était plus la propriétaire des parfums en son nom, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'adresser à ceux qui possédaient 70 % de sa société, Pierre et Paul Wertheimer, s'il souhaitait la formation d'un partenariat, _merci bien_.

Ambrosius aurait été loin d'être découragé par cette réponse (après tout, même s'il ne la connaissait pas bien, le caractère de la dite 'Coco Chanel' était un peu une sorte de légende dans le pays du bon goût et de la mode), du moins s'il n'avait pas su que les frères Wertheimer étaient deux sorciers Nés-Moldus – élevés dans une famille Moldue sans connaître leurs distants cousins, les Verthumeur – et qui avaient abandonné le monde des sorciers pour s'adonner à la création de parfums à partir de leurs connaissances en potions.

Tss. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les Nés-Moldus (contrairement aux Moldus dont il tolérait l'existence) : on leur offrait le Monde Sorcier sur un plateau d'argent, et ils s'en servaient allègrement avant de l'abandonner – une fois leurs études terminées –, afin de s'enrichir dans le monde Moldu.

Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il faisait _lui_. Pour _lui_ , c'était uniquement un passe-temps comme un autre. _Humph,_ qu'est-ce que vous croyez!

Malgré tout, le visage d'un Malfoy était célèbre dans le monde Sorcier, même pour quelqu'un l'ayant quitté depuis un moment et même s'il utilisait du Polynectar, aucun meeting d'affaire ne durait qu'une seule heure – cette unique heure étant la durée d'effet que prenait de cette nouvelle potion qu'un collègue lui avait offert (après une transaction particulièrement fructueuse avec un sorcier italien).

Résultat : il pouvait oublier le partenariat avec Chanel, et il perdait un gros potentiel de vente chez les Moldus. Peu importe, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, selon l'expression Moldue.

_Uh, je passe peut-être un peu trop de temps parmi eux…_

Et manifestement, c'était un jour sans.

En effet, perdu dans ses pensées et n'ayant ainsi pas fait attention à la direction qu'il prenait, Ambrosius se trouvait actuellement dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le moins du monde, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il retint un grognement dépité qui n'était guère digne d'un Malfoy. En tout cas, d'après son expérience, ce genre de situations ne menait généralement pas à une fin agréable, surtout dans un Londres où les personnes respectables n'étaient pas encore éveillés, mais où les _moins_ _respectables_ , l'étaient.

Le monde Moldu pouvait parfois être terrifiant…

Aussi, sa surprise fut plus grande quand, arrivé au niveau d'un saule pleureur des plus standard, il aperçut une petite silhouette tremblotante, à moitié cachée sous un banc en ferraille noire.

Pensant à un animal blessé, il se rapprocha prudemment en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais visiblement, il dut en faire assez pour que la créature (?) l'entende, et il faillit prendre un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts brillants et humides de larmes, fixant sa personne comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre avec un couteau sanglant.

Ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'étrange individu (était-ce une jeune fille ou un jeune garçon?) ouvre la bouche comme pour demander au trentenaire s'il allait l'agresser ou non, pour finalement la refermer quand aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, une émotion qui semblait être du choc se reflétant dans ses prunelles anormalement larges. Mais il aurait pu l'imaginer, puisqu'à peine deux secondes plus tard, _yeux-verts_ se frotta énergiquement le visage comme pour effacer des larmes persistantes, face à cet étranger qui le fixait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Il se rendit lui-même compte de cela d'ailleurs, mais ne put arracher son regard de la créature face à lui, tellement elle lui paraissait inhumaine dans son apparence, sa beauté même ! Ce qu'il avait préalablement prit pour de la fourrure, était en fait une chevelure du plus sombre des noirs, si longue qu'elle recouvrait son corps presque tout entier. C'est en faisant ces observations qu'Ambrosius remarqua que _yeux-verts_ devait avoir environ seize ans, et qu'il portait des vêtements de noble, salis, mais tout de même des vêtements de noble. Une fugue ? Un/une orphelin/e ?

Cette réalisation suffit à le tirer de ses pensées, et il cligna des yeux rapidement pendant un court instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Quant à la jeune personne devant lui, elle était en train d'alterner entre l'observer _lui_ , et tourner frénétiquement la tête autour d'elle pour trouver le meilleur échappatoire possible.

Oh que non, il n'aillait pas laisser _yeux-verts_ s'enfuir si rapidement !

« Hey, calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal… commença-t-il, son sourire le plus plaisant sur son visage et ses mains levées comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage.

Il était plutôt sûr que ça suffirait à calmer _yeux-verts_ – étant donné son _charme naturel de Malfoy_ – , et fut donc d'autant plus étonné quand ladite personne continua à rapidement chercher des moyens de s'échapper tout en l'œillant d'avantage, comme si le blond venait – avec ces simples mots – d'escalader plusieurs échelons dans le degré de dangerosité que la jeune créature lui prêtait, au lieu de le rassurer comme il l'avait espéré.

Mais il en était certain maintenant, son instinct – sa _magie_ même ! – lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce mystère s'éclipser. Qu'il ne _devait_ pas.

Il tenta une autre approche.

-Il doit faire froid ici, fit-il en faisant un geste en sa direction, désignant sa position encore à moitié couchée dans l'herbe fraîche du matin, mais sûr que ces jambes seraient prêtes à courir à la première occasion.

_Oh Merlin, pitié, je n'ai jamais été si mauvais pour convaincre quelqu'un de rentrer chez moi ! Bon, d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de sorcières et je n'avais pas vraiment le même objectif que maintenant…_

_Yeux-verts_ ne répondit pas, mais eu un regard si triste et innocent – comme si les mots du sorcier venaient de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier – qu'Ambrosius se crut fondre tellement l'expression était mignonne. Mais ces même yeux prirent vite une teinte de défi et _yeux-verts_ lui lança ensuite un regard qui aurait sans doute dut être noir – tout en rapprochant un peu plus ses fins vêtements autour de son corps frêle –, mais qui parut plus adorable qu'autre chose au blond.

Celui-ci réévalua ses observations cette mignonne petite créature ne devait avoir qu'environ douze ans !

_Reprends-toi Ambrosius ! Tu es un Malfoy, un sang-pur et un trentenaire : ce qui est mignon n'a plus aucun effet sur toi !_

Coup d'œil à _yeux-verts_.

_Non ! Cette période de ta vie est révolue ! Tu ne vas plus adopter des petits chatons que tu as trouvé dans la rue, et encore moins des enfants qui semblent avoir mener une vie d'aristocrate !_

Ambrosius se détourna et s'apprêta à partir, vite, et loin. Tant pis, ça ne le regardait pas, il allait partir, et oublier le jour où il avait croisé une personne visiblement anciennement noble mais maintenant à la rue – ce genre de chose pouvait arriver si une famille était ruinée – et surtout absolument adorable et-

…

Oh et puis qui pensait-il duper ?

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu le souhaites, j'ai une maison pas loin d'ici avec un repas chaud qui t'attends. Regarde, je n'ai pas d'arme ni aucune intention de te faire du mal, à toi de décider.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière et fit mine de partir pour donner de l'espace à l'enfant (?), mais fut déçu quand celui-ci se releva à la première occasion pour aller rapidement se cacher derrière le tronc du saule, laissant ainsi à Ambrosius l'occasion de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité bien d'un jeune homme, un adolescent même, et que ses cheveux retombaient jusqu'au creux de ses genoux.

Il laissa tomber avec grande difficulté, s'arrachant à la contemplation de cette créature presque irréelle, et reprit son chemin en essayant d'oublier cette curieuse rencontre, se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, et tentant de se retrouver en analysant ses alentours.

Soudainement, il sentit une chaleur se répandant sur son côté, et un poids s'accrocher à son bras gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus que surpris au jeune garçon brun dont les yeux verts brillaient plus que jamais, une expression décidée sur son visage couleur de porcelaine.

Le Malfoy résista à la tentation de prendre le petit bout de merveille qu'était l'adolescent dans ses bras (à cet âge on n'apprécie pas vraiment les marques d'affection, se rappela-t-il), et dit plutôt :

-Alors tu viens ? » –juste pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas enlever un gamin avec une famille et se faire arrêter par les autorités Moldues.

 _Yeux-verts_ acquiesça une fois fermement et l'entraîna à sa suite, sa main fine et anormalement froide maintenant refermée autour de son poignet.

 _J'imagine qu'il sait où il va…_ se dit le trentenaire, parce que dans le cas contraire, ils étaient tous les deux perdus…

Harry ne savait pas s'il était agacé ou irrité.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en colère puisque ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion plus forte que de l'ennui ou de l'amusement, et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il se sentait trahi de ne pas avoir été prévenu du prix de son retour dans le monde des vivants, puisqu'il l'avait bien cherché. Et qu'il ne se sentirait jamais trahi par Mort, bien évidemment. On parlait de son seul compagnon à vie – ou à mort, peu importe – tout de même, et de celui dont il était le Maître ! (même si la dernière partie était plus devenue une sorte de plaisanterie partagée qu'autre chose à travers les ans, même si ça les avait assez dérangés au début, l'un comme l'autre)

Donc Harry hésitait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jouer à la perfection son rôle et d'embobiner le jeune Malfoy à la perfection. Ça avait été presque trop facile même. Il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop avec les yeux de chien battu…

Et il n'avait vraiment pas pu résister quand le blond avait tenté de lui faire son plus beau sourire – parce que honnêtement, il aurait pu jouer le pauvre petit orphelin naïf et innocent suivant un étranger jusque chez lui parce qu'il semblait gentil, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire redescendre le sorcier un peu sur terre. On ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce que l'on veut uniquement grâce à son apparence après tout, et il s'était senti obligé de faire apprendre cette leçon au trentenaire un peu oisif qu'était Ambrosius Malfoy (dont le passé lui était déjà connu en bonne partie, grâce aux souvenirs de Mort).

N'empêche que – pour revenir au prix à payer –, ça allait sans doute rendre les choses plus compliquées, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment…

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi un prix pareil ? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Parce que, franchement, il n'avait _vraiment_ , mais alors _vraiment pas_ , prévu de réussir son pari en étant _**muet**_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bon, ça c'est fait... xD Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer, ça dépendra vraiment de ce que vous en pensez et de ma motivation~ =_=
> 
> Bref, READ AND REVIEW s'iou plaît!~


	2. Chapitre 1: De l'art du Théâtre (et de Seigneurs des Ténèbres pas contents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir bonsoir mes p'tits renards~... Suite à une certaine... demande (*tousse*menaces*tousse*) des lecteurs, et mon léger regain de motivation (et d'inspiration), voilà le chapitre 1 qui est la suite directe du prologue!
> 
> C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous tous! ;D
> 
> Alors... heureux? J'espère bien en tout cas! xD
> 
> Une fois encore je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est toujours en suspens, et donc PAS abandonnée comme certains ont apparemment été mené à le croire... non vraiment, c'est juste qu'elle ne sera pas postée très régulièrement (comme toutes mes fics dsl xD)!
> 
> Sur ce:
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, à part les situations dans lesquelles je mets les personnages (et Ambrosius, ce pauvre Malfoy...)
> 
> A/N: Mes connaissances de Harry Potter se basent essentiellement sur les films et ce que j'ai pu trouver sur internet et les fanfics que j'ai lu, mais prévenez-moi quand même si vous trouvez des incohérences svp! (et sur le Wikia Harry Potter je l'avoue...)

La voix du Cœur (oui, c'est toujours ce titre à vomir des marshmallows)

Chapitre 1: De l'art du Théâtre ( _et de Seigneurs des Ténèbres pas contents_ )

Dans son état pensif, Harry faillit emmener son nouveau Malfoy directement chez celui-ci – ce qui aurait semblé plutôt suspect et lui aurait valut pas mal de questions – mais se reprit assez vite pour s'arrêter une fois tous deux sortis du parc. Où ils atterrirent directement sur _Wool's_ _Orphanage_.

Ha. L'ironie du sort.

« Tu viens de là ? demanda curieusement Ambrosius en se demandant avec un peu de confusion si finalement il allait l'avoir ce procès, tout en hésitant à prendre la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne pour la réchauffer (Harry le laissa mijoter dans son dilemme – il pouvait agir comme quelqu'un de jeune et se servir de ses compétences d'acteur pour charmer n'importe qui, mais il y avait des limites à ce qui pourrait paraître normal pour quelqu'un à l'apparence d'un adolescent. Non pas que les limitations et attentes de la société humaine lui traversaient souvent l'esprit mais bon…).

Le jeune brun secoua la tête négativement et rouvrit une fois encore la bouche comme pour s'expliquer davantage, puis la referma avec une moue renfrognée.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je ne vais pas t'attaquer, reprit le sang-pur avec un sourcil arqué et un rictus un peu moqueur – pas besoin de prétendre d'être quelqu'un de plaisant (comme il le faisait avec ses partenaires et clients potentiels) quand cette technique n'avait pas réussit à faire venir le brun avec lui dés le départ.

Après tout, il avait bien remarqué que ce n'était que l'idée d'un repas chaud et d'un endroit où dormir qui avait appâté la sublime créature au final. Il était plus lucide sur sa position que ce à quoi le blond s'attendait, avec ces intéressants instincts de survie...

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser comme ça en décrivant _yeux-verts_ ; si quelqu'un avait la soudaine idée de lire ses pensées et assez de puissance pour le faire malgré ses barrières d'Occlumancie, il passerait sûrement pour un pervers !

Et loin de lui cette idée; même si le brun était absolument _magnifique,_ et ce d'une façon inhumaine – voire presque irréelle (il avait même du mal à croire qu'il était éveillé et non embarqué dans un rêve bien étrange et qui, _doux Merlin_ , il l'espérait, ne révélait pas des désirs enfouis au fin-fond de son subconscient) –, Ambrosius était un sorcier respectable qui ne sautait pas sur des adolescents, aussi 'mignons' soient-ils !

Harry de son côté résista à la tentation de fixer le blond avec une grimace voulant signifier qu'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide de tous les univers réunis – ça gâcherait un peu sa couverture –, et détourna au contraire ses grands yeux du trentenaire, tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient tout de même visibles (après tout, il connaissait le pouvoir de ces yeux après l'avoir testé dans plusieurs autres mondes). Puis il continua sa prestation en poussant un soupir silencieux à fendre l'âme. Il hésita un moment à battre des cils, mais se dit que ça ferait peut-être un petit peu trop…

Enfin, il finit sa prestation en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui bleu-gris du Malfoy, désignant de son doigt fin sa gorge et ouvrant légèrement la bouche, indiquant l'absence de son en mimant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Ambrosius parut confus pendant un instant – un peu comme s'il délibérait le pour et le contre d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur l'adolescent afin de déterminer le sens exact de ces gestes –, puis saisit la signification des ses mimiques – combattant en même temps son instinct de pincer ses petites joues toutes mignonnes- _Non ! Un MA-L-FOY, rappelle-toi !_

Son humeur se fit plus sombre et il demanda avec des sourcils froncés :

-Tu ne peux pas parler ?

Harry fit tristement non de la tête – ce qui était loin d'être l'émotion qu'il ressentait en réalité, étant donné qu'au contraire, il faisait intérieurement une petite danse de la victoire et des courbettes à un public invisible pour sa prestation réussie; en plus, peut-être qu'être muet allait pouvoir lui apporter autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients finalement puisque ça lui valait déjà la sympathie d'un Malfoy !

Ambrosius, quant à lui, fronça davantage les sourcils, sa mâchoire se serrant fermement.

Voilà encore une différence entre le monde Moldu et le monde Sorcier : ce genre de chose ne pouvait simplement _pas_ arriver à un enfant dans le monde des sorciers.

Les enfants et jeunes adolescents avaient encore une magie 'innocente' – principalement neutre – et peu affirmée à cet âge, ce qui permettait de guérir de tels patients plus facilement, en modelant leur propre magie de l'intérieur, afin qu'elle soit simplement encouragée à soigner d'elle-même les blessures qu'une personne extérieure ne pouvait atteindre sans risquer de dommages permanents.

Parfois, il souhaitait presque que les Moldus aient ne serait-ce qu'une portion du savoir qu'ils possédaient en magie régénératrice, rien que pour éviter ce genre de malheur.

Le Malfoy soupira intérieurement : les enfants étaient décidément son point faible…

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur _yeux-verts_ avec un sourire forcé mais qui parut tout à fait naturel sur son visage de sang-pur entraîné à dissimuler ses émotions.

-Tu me donneras des détails plus tard d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça lentement et précautionneusement, comme s'il évaluait le niveau de sagesse dans le fait de révéler une telle information à un parfait inconnu.

Intérieurement, ça ressemblait plus à ça :

_OK amigo, no problemo, -ha HA ! Prends ça dans les os M ! Je dis OK si je le veux ! OK OKOKOKOKOKOK-!_

Il réalisa que ses pensées viraient probablement au puéril, mais, hé, dans son temps- _et ça y est_ , il recommençait à parler comme un vieux. Non pas qu'il n'était pas vieux, il était _très_ vieux, mais quand même !-

Bref.

Ambrosius saisit sa main toujours froide avec un peu plus de conviction qu'auparavant et l'entraîna à sa suite, reconnaissant à présent l'itinéraire qu'il devait emprunter pour rentrer chez lui, dans sa petite résidence du Londres Moldu où il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier ces derniers temps.

Une résidence avec les portraits de quelques ancêtres. Magiques bien évidemment, et donc qui bougeaient. Et avec des elfes de maison.

Une demeure magique quoi.

Et il s'apprêtait à y amener un jeune Moldu.

…

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Quelque part en Europe de l'Est, dans un manoir froid et abandonné mais toujours en plutôt bon état, bien loin d'un Malfoy à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux face à son manque de prévoyance, un autre sorcier blond faisait les cent pas.

Ses mèches ondulées suivaient ses mouvements rapides devant la cheminée en marbre délabrée, tandis que ses yeux bleus intenses papillonnaient avec agitation dans tous les sens, son regard revenant fréquemment sur une partie de la pièce, où un lourd coffre en chêne massif trônait.

Gellert Grindelwald cessa ses mouvements incessants et foudroya la malle du regard. Il savait exactement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en ce moment, ou plutôt, ce qui ne s'y trouvait _pas_.

Un seul élément manquait, et il n'avait aucune idée de _comment_ une telle chose avait pu se produire ! Ce coffre-là après tout, était constamment en sa possession, et il en prenait le plus grand soin – et c'était parfaitement normal, puisqu'il contenait toutes les richesses, objets les plus rares et artefacts les plus dangereux qu'il avait accumulé au cours des ans.

Dont un certain objet qu'il avait à ses côtés depuis quelques années déjà, et qui lui était extrêmement précieux et irremplaçable : la mythique Baguette de Sureau.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Disparue. Envolée. _Une des trois Reliques de la Mort lui avait été subtilisée_.

L'impossible s'était produit, et Grindelwald était partagé entre une fureur noire et incontrôlable, et une curiosité brûlante face au mystère de la méthode que le voleur avait bien pu utiliser.

Raison pour laquelle le château dans lequel il se trouvait tenait encore debout, encore relativement à l'abri de la rage de son occupant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'un des opposants du sorcier noir, qui se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible du blond.

Grindelwald ne lui accorda même pas un regard, sachant pertinemment que l'autre sorcier était perdu dans une transe développée par magie noire, et qui garantirait qu'il reste dans son petit monde pendant un bon moment encore. Le sorcier blond ne tuait peut-être pas inutilement, mais ses prisonniers de guerre faisaient de splendides sujets pour ses expériences avec les Arts Noirs.

Mais ses petites expérimentations étaient bien loin d'être ce qui le préoccupait actuellement, car _SA BAGUETTE AVAIT DISPARU !…_

Sur sa droite, une étagère explosa brusquement et des échardes s'enfoncèrent dans la peau nue des avant-bras de son prisonnier, mais celui-ci ne cilla même pas et continua à fixer le sol de ses yeux rougis, écarquillés et vides de toute émotion.

Grindelwald était en train de perdre le contrôle, et sur ses émotions, et sur sa magie qui se déchaînait d'indignation, mais ce manoir était un bon centre d'opérations ( _d'autres, moins sages sûrement, comme Harry, auraient dit 'cachette'…_ ), et il ne pouvait décemment pas s'y défouler et perdre un tel avantage stratégique…

Il se stoppa net dans ses pas à cette pensée; il avait autre chose à faire que de déverser sa colère sur la première chose sensible qui passerait : il devait retrouver _sa_ baguette au plus vite et exterminer celui qui avait _osé_ accomplir un tel acte – surtout qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'une personne connaissant les conditions qui permettaient de devenir le maître de cette baguette (puisque ladite personne ne l'avait pas défié directement) et ainsi il n'aurait pas accès à la magnifique puissance de la Relique.

Cette puissance, cette énergie si infinie… et on lui avait _volée_ !

Cette fois, c'est la cheminée déjà mal en point qui éclata en mille morceaux, et l'un des lourds fragments de marbre fut projeté violemment contre le crâne du prisonnier qui ne réagissait toujours pas – et à en juger par le filet de sang qui s'écoula sur son cuir chevelu châtain et se répandit rapidement sur ce qui restait de ses vêtements, il n'allait sûrement plus jamais réagir.

 _Hmm, de toute façon il m'avait déjà bien assez servi_ , constata le sorcier aux cheveux or (qui s'était un peu calmé en se rappelant qu'il restait encore le propriétaire légitime de la baguette de la Mort) en remarquant finalement l'état de son dernier cobaye avec un peu d'intérêt, se demandant comment le sort auquel celui-ci avait été soumis réagirait à la perte progressive de conscience, puis à la mort de son sujet.

Il patienta quelques instants, concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait voir du prisonnier, et fut déçu quand, même une fois qu'il fut garanti qu'il était bel et bien mort, il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de s'affaisser inerte sur le sol, les yeux toujours écarquillés et figés comme lors de ses dernières heures dans le monde des vivants.

Aaah, si seulement il avait ce pouvoir, le pouvoir de manipuler vie et mort, une chose qu'il pourrait contrôler s'il était _Maître de la Mort_ … !

Le sorcier s'accorda un instant pour penser à ce vœu pieux – qu'il comptait bien accomplir un jour bien sûr, même si maintenant il n'y aurait plus personne à ses côtés pour contrôler le monde avec la bienveillance et la poigne de fer d'un _chef_ … –, tandis qu'à des milliers de kilomètres à l'Ouest, Harry éternua et eut un petit sourire, se demandant qui pouvait bien être en train de parler de _lui_ !

Pendant qu'Ambrosius avait une légère crise de nerfs tout en menant Harry jusqu'à sa demeure, ledit _yeux-verts_ réfléchissait.

Quand il avait lancé le pari avec Mort, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de plans à l'esprit pour accomplir l'exploit « Tom Riddle :humain normalement constitué », et il n'en avait toujours pas; et il avait beau avoir ses souvenirs rafraîchis et de nouvelles connaissances fort pratiques de l'histoire de son monde d'origine à cette époque-là, il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre la tâche facile en emmagasinant plus de souvenirs que ça – s'il en avait absolument besoin, peut-être qu'il se ferait un petit plaisir, mais autrement, il voulait apprendre les choses par lui-même. Après tout, il s'ennuyait encore, cette petite rencontre n'étant qu'un grain de poussière dans ce qu'il attendait de son petit pari – même s'il devait avouer que ça commençait plutôt bien avec son nouveau Malfoy.

Il avait besoin d'amusement dans sa petite aventure après tout ! Peut-être que sa quête pour rendre Tommy Tom Tom socialement acceptable serait suffisante pour le divertir, mais il se connaissait après toutes ces années, presque aussi bien qu'il connaissait M, et il savait que si cela ne captait pas son intérêt rapidement, il commencerait à s'ennuyer encore plus et à abandonner- non vraiment ! Il abandonnerait !…

Ou peut-être pas, il avait bien envie de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'époque après tout… et sûrement rendre visite au présumé-encore-en-vie Dracula serait intéressant, et puis toutes ces créatures dont Luna lui avait rabâché les oreilles-

Mouais, il allait – sans une once de doute –, passer un bon bout de temps dans son ancien monde, que Tom soit assez intéressant pour attirer – et _garder –_ son attention, ou non…

_Hm… Peut-être qu'un sort d'Oubliette suffirait… mais après il retournerait à sa vie à la rue de toute manière, seul et dans le froid ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une telle chose se produire… Et j'ai encore tellement de choses à lui demander !…_

Ambrosius avançait à grands pas sans porter grand intérêt à ses alentours, ayant confiance en sa capacité à les mener jusqu'à chez lui sains et saufs sans la coopération directe de son esprit : dans l'immédiat, il avait des choses importantes auxquelles il devait réfléchir et qui requéraient toute son attention…

 _Mais si je lui apprenais l'existence du Monde Sorcier pour qu'il reste avec moi – supposant qu'il veuille rester… Ambrosius mon vieux, tu t'avances dans des plans bien dangereux et_ légèrement _illégaux… révéler l'existence de notre Monde à un Moldu… Sans compter que dans le cas fort improbable où il me croirait et ne penserait pas avoir perdu la tête, c'est encore un enfant et je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on doit s'en occuper !…_

Son épouse n'avait jamais été guère intéressée par la perspective d'enfanter, bien que son contrat de mariage avait sans grand enthousiasme promis « la production d'au moins un héritier mâle avant les quarante ans d'âge » selon les termes exactes de l'accord. Aussi, une fois séparés, et la vision des femmes du jeune Malfoy éternellement altérée, celui-ci avait à grand regret abandonné l'espoir de voir un jour une tête blonde réclamant les bras de son père d'une voix enfantine et innocente, la candeur brillant dans des prunelles identiques aux siennes.

Mais il s'égarait.

Inutile de préciser que dés lors, le guide proverbial du Parent Idéal avait été soigneusement rangé dans un coin de la bibliothèque familiale, sans attentes d'être jamais caressé à nouveau de la lumière du jour, et emportant avec lui une partie des seuls espoirs enthousiastes qu'Ambrosius avait entretenus à la perspective de son mariage arrangé.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion tant attendue de tenter les joies de la parentalité, quelques _tracas_ se mettaient en travers de son chemin, certains moins mineurs que d'autres considérant l'illégalité d'un tel acte.

L'accord même de la personne intéressée n'effleura pas longtemps son esprit et il continua à encombrer son esprit de plans futurs qui ne le mèneraient pas à grand-chose si Harry – tout innocent qu'il était censé être – décidait tout simplement de s'enfuir les jambes à son cou une fois arrivé à destination – ou une fois son estomac rempli.

L'innocent en question observait le blond du coin de l'œil avec un amusement à peine contenu, mais dissimulé de manière experte derrière ses grands yeux brillants.

Il était presque trop facile de deviner les pensées de sorcier blond.

 _Est-ce que mon petit Amby se rend compte à quel point il baisse sa garde quand il panique ? Ça me ferait presque pitié pour lui… Ou non. Au moins,_ lui _, il peut parler ! Oui, rien à voir je sais et alors ?…_ Harry se mit à bouder sans jamais changer une seule seconde d'expression face au monde extérieur, et réfléchit un peu plus à sa nouvelle condition, qui lui vaudrait sûrement une bonne dose de pitié de son côté, et s'il avait un peu de bol, de l'empathie. (Même aujourd'hui il avait du mal avec la pitié – du moins quand c'était dirigé vers lui. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ça le dégoûtait parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore assez re-familiarisé avec le concept, mais ça s'en approchait tout à fait.)

Enfin, là n'était pas le problème dans l'immédiat n'est-ce pas ?…

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le Malfoy et décida à cet instant même qu'il ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile; autrement, quand est-ce qu'il aurait l'occasion d'apprécier et de profiter pleinement de cette expression à la fois exaspérée, décontenancée et excitée?

Et à peine une seconde plus tard, il prit une décision qui allait changer la vie d'Ambrosius Malfoy de façon irrémédiable :

_Ambrosius, tu seras celui qui me montreras toutes tes émotions, celui qui me rappelleras la manière dont les humains ressentent les choses, mon professeur particulier baignant dans l'ignorance de son propre rôle – parce que ce n'est sûrement pas avec notre psychopathe préféré que je vais me re-familiariser avec la plupart des émotions et concepts humains._

Ledit Malfoy fut parcouru d'un frisson inexplicable au moment où ces paroles finirent d'être formulées dans l'esprit de Harry, mais continua de marcher droit devant : comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il marchait avec tant d'assurance vers sa perte, la cause de celle-ci innocemment accrochée à son bras ?…

« ' _Yeux-verts_ n'a pas l'air traumatisé' » fut la première pensée d'Ambrosius lorsqu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa demeure, la jeune créature se contenta de cligner de ses grands yeux une fois et de sourire timidement aux elfes de maisons qui venaient d'apparaître pour débarrasser leur Maître de sa veste.

Ambrosius aurait bien voulu dire que tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, mais le fait est qu'à son arrivée sous son porche d'entrée, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son dilemme.

Ce que _yeux-verts_ avait manifestement décidé de régler à sa place, puisqu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard – sans doute enthousiaste à l'idée du bon repas chaud qu'il lui avait été promis – il avait devancé le sorcier plus âgé sur les trois marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée et avait frappé de son petit poing la porte en chêne massif et au verre grillagé de fer torsadé noir, avant de s'enfoncer rapidement dans la demeure avec un léger sourire une fois la porte entrouverte.

Ambrosius lui avait alors automatiquement emboîté le pas et s'était résolu à des explications compliquées (et dont la légalité ne cesse d'être questionnée depuis le début de ce chapitre), et voilà où il en était à présent.

Il observa un peu plus longtemps l'énigme face à lui qui souriait toujours, et décida qu'il avait, soit, un sacré sang-froid, soit, une certaine connaissance du Monde Sorcier, soit,… si faim qu'il se fichait éperdument de tout ce qui ne constituait pas une assiette pleine.

La dernière option n'était pas si ridicule qu'il n'y paraissait, mais tout de même hautement improbable; aussi, Ambrosius – qui avait pu voir toutes les émotions du petit brun affichées sur son visage depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et qui ne pensait donc pas vraiment le jeune homme capable d'une telle impassibilité – soupçonna qu'il devait s'agir de la deuxième option.

« Ça rendrait tout de suite les choses plus simples… murmura-t-il distraitement, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment de célébrer et qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier son hypothèse au lieu de mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes…

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus encombré de sa veste et de ses gants il s'approcha à nouveau de l'adolescent et posa une main aux longs doigts fins sur une épaule frêle. Ayant acquis toute l'attention de _yeux-verts_ par ce geste, il sourit et déclara comme si de rien n'était :

-Il me semble qu'un repas a été promis à quelqu'un ici… ?

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste théâtral de la main en la direction du couloir menant à la salle à manger et lança un regard significatif à l'intendant principal de ses elfes de maisons, encore présent, qui s'inclina alors brièvement avant de disparaître, vraisemblablement, vers les cuisines.

 _Yeux-verts_ s'inclina rapidement et légèrement comme pour faire une courbette en retour, et Ambrosius se souvint que la jeune créature portait en effet des vêtements indiquant une certaine position dans l'échelle sociale, bien qu'actuellement salis – métaphoriquement et littéralement.

Il contint sa curiosité et ses questions pour un peu plus longtemps et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la demeure, prenant la direction de la salle à manger afin de guider le jeune homme à destination. Lui-même s'était déjà sustenté, puisqu'il était à cet instant environ quatorze heures; cependant il décida qu'il s'attablerait également, car il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de déchiffrer l'objet de la souffrance actuelle de son pauvre cerveau.

Bien que regarder fixement quelqu'un en train de manger n'inspire généralement confiance à personne...

Oh, et puis il n'aurait qu'à prendre un thé alors ! (quand est-ce que cette petite partie de son cerveau largement ignorée en temps normal allait-elle arrêter d'être si fastidieusement... _logique!_ )

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier si la jeune créature le suivait toujours, ainsi qu'afin d'observer discrètement les réactions du dit brun quant aux diverses peintures animées de ses ancêtres Malfoys.

 _'Hmmmm, le mystère enfin résolu que tout le monde attendait avec grande excitation... : les Malfoys n'ont pas toujours été blonds!...'_ étaient les pensées d'Harry à cet instant, lorsqu'il aperçut une peinture particulière au libellé _**Armand Malfoy, 1066**_ , et qui représentait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux ondulés châtains-roux, au regard gris perçant et sévère, toutefois trahit par la commissure droite retroussée de ses lèvres.

Harry, sentant un regard sur lui, prit bien soin d'appliquer les expressions appropriées d'incrédulité et d'ébahissement sur son visage – que ce soit à cause du nom sur le libellé, ou tout simplement à cause de la peinture mouvante elle-même, il laissa le soin à son nouveau Malfoy de décider par lui-même : il n'allait quand même pas faire tout le boulot !

Ledit blond s'arracha à sa contemplation – avec plus de questions que de réponses – une fois qu'ils atteignirent la salle à manger, la longue table centrale (qu'Ambrosius n'utilisait jamais d'ordinaire) déjà dressée et croulant sous le poids de mets diverses et variés. Une tasse de thé et quelques scones étaient sûrement perdus quelque part au milieu de ce festin, mais Ambrosius ne prit pas la peine de les chercher – il mena plutôt _yeux-verts_ à une chaise à l'apparence confortable et en bout de table, puis prit place juste à côté en croisant une jambe sur l'autre et prenant son menton dans sa main.

 _Peut-être devrais-je attendre qu'il ait fini de manger avant d'entamer une conversation..._ pensa-t-il distraitement, alors qu'une tasse fumante flottait tranquillement à sa rencontre, accompagnée d'un sucrier et d'une petite cuillère en argent.

Il observa en silence le mystère assis à sa table, et qui ne savait apparemment plus où donner de la tête avec tous ces plats alléchants à sa disposition. Sa tête faisait des vas-et-viens confus qui secouaient ses longs cheveux noirs doucement, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation.

_T-Trop mignon !..._

Trop occupé à essayer de calmer son ardente envie de pincer les joues d'Harry, Ambrosius manqua les prochaines actions du jeune homme.

Celui-ci en effet, une fois qu'il eut terminé de se goinfrer par la pensée seule _,_ aperçut dans un recoin de la salle un elfe de maison qui portait une sorte de toque deux fois plus grande que lui – vraisemblablement le chef à l'origine de ce festin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Une lueur de défi se refléta dans leurs prunelles, semblant dire :

« Alors ? Tu crois que tu vas être capable de manger tous mes délicieux plats ? »

« _Ah !_ C'est mal me connaître que de penser que je reculerais face à un tel défi ! »

« Alors _prouve-le !_ »

et enfin,

« _J'accepte ce challenge !_ »

Bien entendu, cette confrontation épique ne se fit pas à voix haute, et donc à l'insu du maître de maison, qui avait détourné les yeux de son invité afin d'éviter momentanément toute action impulsive...

Harry entama son repas et bientôt le seul bruit de la pièce fut celui de ses couverts contre l'assiette...

Après un repas des plus gênants pour Ambrosius, durant lequel il tenta maladroitement d'entamer une 'conversation' (interrogation) avec un Harry bien trop occupé à gagner son pari avec le chef cuisinier (ainsi qu'à retrouver peu à peu la sensation du 'goût'), le Malfoy décida visiblement de prendre les choses en main, et conjura une feuille de papier et une plume dans un effort de rendre la communication avec le jeune homme brun plus aisée.

Harry regarda les plats disparaître à regret après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec le chef-elfe-de-maison : leur challenge n'était pas terminé, et ils remettraient ça à plus tard...

« _Yeu-_ Erm jeune personne, pourrais-tu me di- m'écrire ton nom sur cette feuille de papier s'il-te-plaît ?

Harry releva la tête en se demandant s'il allait être obligé de tout écrire à partir de maintenant... Déjà lors du repas, il s'était rendu compte que sa main – manquant cruellement d'exercice ( _par M, réapprendre à se servir d'un corps après tant d'absence était toujours aussi compliqué..._ ) – avait du mal à se saisir des couverts... alors une _plume_ ?

_Sérieux, il faut que je trouve un meilleur moyen de communication, ce serait ennuyeux de devoir faire ça à chaque fois..._

Le brun œilla l'ustensile d'écriture avec méfiance, mais une pensée totalement différente lui vint en tête.

_Je me demande à quoi ressemble un Amby ennuyé... j'ai déjà vu un Amby stressé, content, amusé, un peu triste..._

Les yeux _Avada_ du brun s'écarquillèrent un peu et un sourire imperceptible s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_Je veux le voir... je veux voir un Ambosius ennuyé, un Ambrosius en colère, un Ambrosius heureux, triste, désespéré, grisé, haineux, outré, excité, endormi, exaspéré, malade, rougissant, ivre- !_

-Jeune homme ? interrompit la voix du Malfoy et coupant Harry dans ses pensées – qui, il faut l'avouer, avaient _un peu_ dévié.

Le jeune Malfoy avait posé une main aux doigts fins sur l'épaule d'Harry, et la serrait et secouait gentiment avec une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage pâle et entouré de mèches blondes.

Ledit jeune homme passa une main sur son visage avec agitation – de façon à cacher son large sourire- trop large pour appartenir à un être humain. Oups, il allait falloir qu'il se calme un petit peu s'il ne voulait pas se faire démasquer – pendant un court instant il avait même senti sa magie et celle de la baguette de Sureau juste sous la surface, prêtes à surgir à n'importe quel moment pour exaucer le moindre souhait de leur Maître.

_Trop d'enthousiasme tue l'enthousiasme comme on dit..._

Il passa ses doigts à travers sa longue chevelure noire en reprenant un expression neutre puis tourna la tête vers le Malfoy avec de grands yeux penauds, tout ça pour finir par prendre la feuille de papier ( _alleluia, ce n'est pas du parchemin ! Mon petit Amby serait-il un sorcier un tantinet moderne?_ ) de ces mains ainsi que la maudite plume ( _pas_ si _moderne que ça tss..._ ) une fois que Ambrosius lâcha son épaule.

Le blond sourit légèrement en voyant l'expression adorablement renfrognée de _yeux-verts_ quand il posa la plume, qui était enchantée pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un pot d'encre, sur le papier.

Il avait sûrement imaginé le petit moment de confusion quelques instants auparavant de toute façon...

Un sourire moitié indulgent, moitié amusé, prit place sur son visage lorsque la jeune créature lui tendit le papier en faisant la moue.

Cependant son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il lut les mots qui y étaient inscrits.

_~Je ne sais pas qui je suis~_

…

Les mots étaient presque illisibles tellement l'écriture avait été griffonnée à la va-vite, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur sens.

Il y eut un moment de silence choqué pendant lequel Ambrosius serra le papier dans ses mains au point de le froisser, avant qu'il ne rouvre la bouche et regarde droit dans les yeux le jeune homme à sa table.

-Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne te souviens pas de qui tu es ?

 _Yeux-verts_ secoua la tête négativement puis la pencha sur le côté tel un chat curieux, comme attendant une suite à ces propos.

-Tu... tu ne te souviens de _rien_ ?... demanda Ambrosius, dont le poing ne cessait de se contracter, un peu d'hésitation transparaissant dans sa voix.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que _yeux-verts_ hausse les épaules puis offre un hochement de tête et un sourire si doux et sincère qu'Ambrosius resta totalement abasourdi pendant un moment : jamais auparavant n'avait-il vu un tel sourire, resplendissant d'innocence et de joie de vivre, mais aussi d'une tristesse à l'état pure, vide de toute dissimulation

 _Comment quelqu'un qui n'a rien peut-il sourire ainsi... ?_ se surprit-il à penser tandis qu'il quittait brusquement sa chaise.

Harry resta immobile quand Ambrosius le prit soudainement dans ses bras, engouffrant son nez dans ses cheveux et prenant l'arrière de la tête brune dans sa main, l'attirant contre lui et offrant un flot constant de platitudes vides de sens, de mots rassurants intelligibles, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte en lui répétant encore et encore « ne t'en fais pas, tu es avec moi maintenant... ne t'en fait pas... tout se passera bien, tout va s'arranger... tu verras... »

 _Dans le mille ! Tu t'es encore fait avoir comme un bleu Amby !_ se félicita intérieurement Harry, refusant d'admettre qu'il fondait littéralement dans les bras forts qui l'étreignaient à cet instant, et refusant de s'autoriser à penser que cette chaleur lui avait terriblement, _tellement_ manqué...

Bien au-delà de cet espace temps, Mort laissa échapper un soupir en observant la scène.

_Même après des millénaires... tu restes humain après tout Harry..._

Il croisa métaphoriquement les bras en soupirant encore une fois.

_Cette chaleur, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir._

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son Maître avec un peu d'amertume et de résignation et sombra à nouveau dans le vide qui l'entourait.

_Peu importe à quel point je souhaiterais le contraire..._

-Tout ira bien mon ange, je te le _promets..._ » disait encore le jeune Malfoy de son côté.

_Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne réussiras pas à tenir Ambrosius._

Harry ne rendit jamais son étreinte au Malfoy, mais il s'autorisa un moment de paix – un sentiment depuis toujours si _étranger_ – et se détendit dans les bras du jeune blond, puis ferma les yeux et sourit tranquillement.

( _Et si cette fois il s'agissait d'un sourire sincère, il ne le mentionna jamais_ )

« Mais, Maître ! _Pourquoi l'Angleterre ?_ Nos _plans-_

Étant donné qu'il n'est jamais évident de continuer de parler lorsqu'on a la tête séparée du reste de son corps, le discours du laquais blond fut interrompu brusquement : la tête pourtant continua à ouvrir et refermer sa mâchoire pendant quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de son et d'ouvrir une dernière fois la bouche dans un silence horrifié.

Les intenses yeux bleus de Gellert inspectèrent distraitement le reste de ses troupes, un sourcil blond arqué en une question silencieuse.

Connaissant la nature de Grindelwald à privilégier l'efficacité plutôt que la flagornerie, un des partisans s'avança, les bras croisés dans son dos :

-Une nouvelle recrue Maître.

Le Mage Noir émit un vague son d'approbation en examinant le corps à ses pieds, yeux révulsés et bouche béante.

-Quel gâchis...

Il se retourna et sortit sa baguette de tous les jours de sa manche avec un soupir.

-... s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était toujours en vie malgré son nouvel état, il ne serait pas mort bêtement d'un arrêt cardiaque...

L'audience de partisans retint son souffle, l'admiration claire dans leurs yeux; les sorts que leur Maître inventait étaient des œuvres d'ingéniosité, les aboutissants de son génie que beaucoup lui enviaient, mais qui étaient également la cause de la dévotion de nombre d'entre eux. Et une fois encore, le sorcier ne les avait pas déçu : un sort qui décapitait sans tuer ! Pas de doute possible, leur Maître était bel et bien un être supérieur parmi tous les autres.

D'autres jeunes recrues vers le fond de la grande salle sombre se regardèrent tour à tour avec un enthousiasme et une excitation presque palpables : ce qu'on leur avait dit était donc vrai ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était effroyablement brillant, mais il ne tuait jamais inutilement !... Alors que quelques instants plus tôt ils étaient horrifiés par la mort de l'un d'entre eux, leur adoration envers leur nouveau Maître était à présent à jamais cémentée.

_Peur et respect..._

_Admiration et dévotion spontanée..._

Gellert sourit sinistrement en rapetissant sa malle et en la plaçant dans une des poches de son long manteau de fourrure et de cuir.

_C'est ainsi que l'on crée une armée prête à mourir pour sa cause._

Il prépara son portoloin en adressant les dernières consignes à appliquer pendant son absences à ses fidèles.

 _Et c'est_ toi _qui me l'a appris Albus._

Il disparut sans un bruit, sa destination claire : Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Voili voilou~ (sérieusement je déteste cette expression, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de l'utiliser xD)... Euh en espérant que ça vous plaise (?)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, ou si vous avez simplement tout détesté, ou tout aimé! xD
> 
> Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage, mais soit dit en passant, si je n'ai que des flames et aucune critiques constructives du côté de ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, ma motivation s'en trouve sérieusement diminuée =_=
> 
> Bref, READ AND REVIEW s'iou plaît!~
> 
> PS: Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, et favoriters (oui, je viens d'inventer un mot, et alors?) qui ont rendu la publication de ce chapitre possible grâce à leur soutien (et menaces)! Peace!~ ;3


End file.
